fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Sasuke's Turn, Part 2
Prologue Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) sleeps with the pain of sorrow in her heart that night. Hours pass by, and she's blankly starring at the ceiling, while thinking to herself, "Well, Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon), & Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) are one thing, but seriously... I want something from Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), too... I just wish it were high school again, where marriage was still way ahead of our league..". Sasuke is too blankly starring at the ceiling within his room, while thinking to himself, "I...I have to give Sakura a heads up!". He picks up his phone, and flips it open, only to scroll down over to Sakura's number and text her; "Sakura...somethin tels me ur feelin sad". A few seconds pass, and Sakura replys; "Yah..but u knowing kinda makes me wonder..". Sasuke, knowing that he has to make a stand, decides to text her; "Wel, enyways, u & i r goin to a restarant 2morrow nite". Sakura simply replies with a ":D", and attempts to go to sleep. However, like Sasuke, she's too excited to even close her eyes. Chapter 7 Sasuke returns from medical school under the teaching of Orochimaru & Kabuto (CastleFalcon) at 5:00pm, where as Sakura is taking a shower and preparing herself for their "Dinner Date". Sasuke quickly travels to the jewlery store, and spends his savings on a 1,000RYO diamond ring who's gem elegantly pops out. It's 5:30pm, and Sakura is already drying herself. Sasuke arrives at his dorm, only to take a rushed-through 5 minute shower. 5:35pm, Sakura's doing her hair. Sasuke finally catches up with her calm pase, and after grooming himself and brushing his teeth, he takes out his best tux from his closet, irons it, puts it on, and heads out over to the girl's dorm, where Sakura awaits him. Sasuke would knock on her door, only for Sakura to come out in a beautiful silver-sequenced dress. Sasuke blushes, only for the intimate words based off his prespective to come out of his lips, "You truely are a stunning woman". Sakura would bring her gloved hand over to her mouth, while looking down. The act would calm her down, keeping her from ruining her make-up with sweat. Sasuke would then hold his arm out to her, readying himself to escort her over to his car, while saying, "Our reservations await us...at The Konoha Tea-House". One of the most luxurious places to eat at within Konoha; Sakura tries to hide her stunned, and yet excited expression. She does, however, fail. The couple arrives at the restaurant after a 30 minute car drive. Right when the two arrive, a group of waitors escort them their table where they would both sit down. Sakura astonishingly remarks, "How many things have you done in one night...?". Sasuke would chuckle, only to look down at the menu while responding, "Many things...I have to tell you, I just couldn't go back to sleep after seeing your reply." Saukura would also look at the menu aswell, while saying, "I couldn't sleep after seeing that text you sent me...I couldn't stop thinking about which restaurant you were going to take me to..". Orders are taken, and the food arrives. Right when Sakura digs into her plate, Sasuke slowly moves his hands throughout his pockets; his movements too slow for Sakura to suspect anything. Sasuke's heart skips a beat; He forgot the ring at his dorm.